Ivory Dietrich
Ivory Dietrich is a young detective attending Beacon and the third member and leader of Team MAID. Unskilled in the field of combat, his true weapon is his intellect to lead his teammates. He prefers to use his weapon for utility instead of battle. Current Revision: 1.05 Appearance He has the build of a regular person, being average in height and weight. He's not very athletic. He wears a short black cape with blue designs on the edges. There's shoulder pads attached on top. Underneath, he wears a white shirt with a large zipper, with the slider being his emblem. He also has a brace in his right hand. He wears white loose pants and black formal shoes. There's also a pocket watch attached in the left side of his pants. He has a couple of ribbons tying one of his bangs, and he wears a bronze circlet. His emblem is a lock with golden engravings. Personality Ivory has a strong sense of responsibility, being raised to be a man who radiates authority. He also has a strong sense of justice often bordering on recklessness. He has respectable leadership skills, which he developed while solving crimes alongside his father. Thanks to his upbringing, he can come off as rude or arrogant when speaking, though he means no harm. Due to his sense of responsibility, he appears to be cold and calculative, being logical in what action to take and handling any situation with care. He knows how to have fun, it's just that he's far too busy to do so. He also prefers to outwit his foes rather than face them in battle, being a skilled tactician due to his intellectual pursuits. Weapons and Abilities Ivory has ten hidden daggers underneath his cape, known as Wide-Range Aerial Daggers (WRADs), collectively called White Darkness, after their obsidian blades. They're Dust-propelled daggers with magnetic properties connected to the brace he wears in his right hand. He prefers throwing them from a distance instead of using them in close quarters. He has three different variants of White Darkness based on the Dust Crystal on the hilt of the blade. *A purple Dust Crystal can be redirected or home into a target. He has five of them. *A red Dust Crystal is combustible on contact, causing explosions if it hits someone. He has three of them. *A yellow Dust Crystal can paralyze on contact, but the blade is made from pure silver to easily conduct the electricity, making it less sharper than the others. He has two of them. Using them in a certain way, he learned a few tricks in climbing with the red one; he can stomp on them to release an explosion that can propel him to the air, or to cushion his fall in advance. However, his true abilities aren't in combat, but in deduction. Due to his intellectual pursuits, he has a proficient analytical prowess that allows him to come to conclusions and solve some crimes easily. As a bonus, his logical reasoning allows him to negotiate, interrogate or even trick others easily. Unfortunately, that is also his weakness. He's been used to doing this for so long that he unconsciously talks like this not just to someone he wants to interrogate, but to everyone. This further decreases his socializing skills, sounding like he's always talking to a criminal. And he's not even aware of it. He's knowledgeable in the mystery genre and uses it to his advantage by pointing out common scenarios in mystery novels, quickly deducing a situation before anyone else would notice. Thanks to that, he also looks out for signs that a crime will occur, which quickly gets on the nerves of everyone he's with. His Aura is silver. It can only increase his durability in battle, as well as give him a heightened sense of perception, far stronger than what a normal Aura can give. Backstory Born in Vale from an infamous private investigator, Ivory was raised to be a detective like his father, Detective Jet Dietrich, known for hating Faunus-related cases. In an early age, he viewed this as stupid, since other kids his age are busy idolizing the Hunters from Beacon Academy. So he made it his dream to become a great Hunter to escape his father's footsteps. He tried enrolling in a combat school, but after a little accident involving the creation of his weapon, he was discharged and was deemed too reckless to be a Hunter. Crushing his plans entirely. Thanks to that, he had no choice but to try and see if being a detective was worth it. He started joining his father in his investigations and trying to help out. He was still inexperienced though so he never really was any help for the first few months. Due to this, his mother began buying detective novels and several other books of similar style for Ivory to read. As the months go by, he began to develop a large interest in the mystery genre and had embarked on an intellectual journey, and hopefully match his father in skill. He developed a sense of justice along the way. By the time he was 15, he was beginning to solve most of the cases sent to his father faster, easily deducing the 'who dunnit', the culprit, and the 'how dunnit', the method used to commit the crime. The main problem is that his father can deduce the 'why dunnit', the motive of the crime, which he can't, having several problems figuring it out. He didn't let that hinder him though, since oftentimes, the motive isn't really needed to find the culprit. There won't be a problem, it's the police's job to find out the motive. When he reached age 17, he decided to learn a few combat-based skills in case he was ever attacked during an investigation. According to her mother, his maternal grandfather was a former Hunter who used "telekinetic abilities to control swords". Ivory then decided to pay a visit to him. A bit grumpy but still kicking, his grandfather agreed to teach him a thing or two, but did not give him weapons. He had to forge his own, so Ivory had no choice but to try create his own weapon again. This time basing it on his grandfather's weapon, he managed to create several sets of daggers. Having done this, Ivory's grandfather gave him the brace he wore in his right hand, allowing Ivory to also use his daggers the same way as his grandfather. In a span of several weeks, he succeeded in learning the basics, but along the way, his grandfather's health was deteriorating, so he no longer asked for any help, saying he'll learn the rest on his own. Though lacking in skill, it was enough for him to match low-level Grimm creatures. Unlike his grandfather though, he still can't defeat larger ones. Coming back to Vale, he found out that Professor Ozpin noticed their family's investigating skills and wanted Ivory to study in Beacon "in order to prepare him for the real world". Though a bit reluctant, his father gave Ivory the approval to study in Beacon to hone his skills further, leaving behind the words: "Learning doesn't end in home, school, nor workplace. It's time for you to face the real world." With that, he found himself in the Beacon Initiation, and his first real test that his intellect can't resolve will start: finding a proper partner. "You'll... help me find the truth, right?" The Story so Far The Initiation Maki recounts the story of how she met Ivory and Noname alongside Azalea. Ivory's leadership skills and specialty in protecting his future team are demonstrated. Notable is his dislike for their team name. Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: White Darkness (Wide-Range Aerial Daggers) *A set of daggers based on the more superior All-Range Aerial Blades (ARABs), Scarlet Phantom, his grandfather's weapon of choice. The blades vary in length and are controlled by magnetism from his brace. He hides them underneath his cloak, making him good in stealth operations. Accessories: Bronze Circlet, Pocket Watch, Magnetic Brace *A circlet he wears on his head. It allows him to concentrate... or so he says. *His father's pocket watch, which he inherited when he arrived in Beacon. It's time setting isn't set for the timezone in Vale for some strange reason. *The brace he uses to control his weapon. It has a 6 meter range limit. Alignment: Lawful Good *He upholds a great sense of justice and will go out of his way to help people. This is both his virtue and weakness. Likes: Detective Novels, Cherry, Cookies *His past time is reading, having spent approximately a total of, according to himself, 24,840 hours (Roughly 3 years) doing such. *He likes cherry since her mother planted a lot of them in their mini garden. *His mother's past time is baking and her cookies have been known as legendary that Signal Academy students sometimes buy from her. In fact, a travelling doctor once bought a bunch of them. Dislikes: Liars, War freaks, Combat School *He has a natural dislike for liars, being a detective and all. *He hates those who enjoy fighting. Though to be specific, he hates those who outright gains pleasure in fighting. *Something he has never grown out of is his dislike for that particular combat school for discharging him. He has simmered down over the years though. RPG Stats: *Class: Rogue *Strength: D *Defense: C- *Dust Usage: D+ *Dust Resistance: B *Speed: B *Evasion: A *Luck: B+ Trivia *His general backstory is a take on how a Genius Detective archetype becomes a genius. *Dietrich is German for 'lockpick'. His name literally means Ivory Lockpick, which refers to his nature as a seeker of justice and the hidden. *His father's name, Jet, refers to the black mineraloid of the same name, not a plane. *Some of the techniques he use are inspired by Sakuya Izayoi from Touhou Project. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team MAID Category:Male Category:Beacon Student